White Knuckles
by AMKelley
Summary: Goober is starting to second guess himself and the VERY one-sided relationship he has going with Archie. When Jerry gives him advice he doesn't want to particularly hear, he runs. *Spanking, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, One-Sided Relationship, No Sex*


"Why do you do this to yourself, Goob?" Jerry asked, plucking blades of grass out of the football field and squinting past the sunlight to look at Goober. "If you know he doesn't care, why do you bother?"

"I can't explain it," said Goober. "You wouldn't understand."

Goober kept his head down so he didn't have to meet Jerry's judging gaze, focusing on a spot in the grass as if he was seeing something interesting. He was twiddling his thumbs as he tried to slow his brain down, but he couldn't do it being idle and sitting down. Anxiety was eating up inside of Goober and Jerry knew it.

The Goober was Jerry's bestfriend and he knew him all too well, spotting all the signs before Goober could even register he was feeling nervous. Goober worried too much and he was too quiet. He was afraid to stand up against an opposing force and Jerry had told him on countless occasions that Goober just didn't know how to say no.

And this was one of those times.

"Then help me. Make me understand. Make me see what he does to you and how it makes you feel," Jerry sighed with a wine. "Don't leave me in the dark over here!"

Goober hesitated, looking up to meet Jerry's eyes and knowing he was serious if he was using a tone like that. He was too embarrassed to bring up the times he was with Archie especially the times they didn't have sex, somehow it was harder to bare. Somethings shouldn't be said out loud, but Jerry was his friend and Goober trusted him.

"Alright," Goober conceded. "I'll tell you."

It was dim. It always was in this room. The room where The Vigils met to hand out the weekly assignments. Where Archie had lurked in the shadows, intimidating and making the students of Trinity uneasy to the point of pissing their pants. The moment of pure dread that struck the kids whenever Archie came up behind them and whispered vile things to them, invading their space and comfort.

It all happened in this room.

Goober came here every week at the same time as requested but someone still felt the need to leave notes in his locker to remind where he stood, to make sure he DID show up. He figured it was Obie leaving them. Archie was above all that underling duty of sneaking. He handled things under the radar, using others for his own personal gain.

He knew where he stood and it wasn't good. He was lower than Obie and Obie was a simple errand boy, too smart for such a crap position. The Goober knew better than to defy The Vigils, let alone Archie, and he was never late to one of their "meetings".

He'd stand there in the dim lit for ten minutes facing straight ahead with his back to the door, waiting patiently for Archie, just like he was told to do. After those slow agonizing minutes Archie would enter without a sound and it left Goober wondering if Archie was entering at all. He wondered if Archie stayed in the room, in the dark corner, just watching him until he felt like making himself known.

Goober shivered at the thought of Archie being in the room the whole time and goosebumps prickled all over his neck went he felt Archie's hot breath against his skin. He stiffened up even more and Archie's subtle chuckle resounded all over the room, mocking Goober's powerlessness as he was looked up and down by wandering eyes. Goober could practically feel Archie's eyes burning holes into him.

And he liked it.

"Goober," Archie said monotonically.

"Sir," Goober said with a lick of his lips.

"You're probably wondering why you're here."

"For my next assignment, sir?" Goober asked bravely, about eighty percent sure it was for an assignment Archie had just for him.

"Rhetorical question, Goober. And what have I told you about asking questions?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I was only-"

"Goober," Archie said evenly, stopping Goober mid sentence so he didn't have a chance to continue his excuse.

Archie was smirking now when rested his chin on Goober's left shoulder as if he was already bored with the situation, but he always did this. He'd make himself comfortable whether Goober was or not. That's just how Archie worked. He got inside your space and head.

"Have you ever been spanked?" Archie rattled off, breath ghosting along Goober's neck.

"I..." Goober flushed and faltered with his response, not knowing what to say to that. "That's a little personal, sir."

"Nothing is personal here, Goober. You of all people should know that by now."

Goober could practically hear the smirks in Archie's voice and when Archie slipped his hand into one of his pant's pockets he froze up, breath catching in his throat. Archie's hand fit perfectly in his pocket and it lingered awfully close to his crotch, almost too close. Goober was burning up under the scrutiny of one Archie Costello, feeling a huff of a laugh across the side of his face.

"So tell me. Have you ever been spanked?"

Goober hesitated. "Well... Yes, sir. I have."

"By who?" Archie pressed, fidgeting his hand in Goober's pocket to make him squirm.

"My father," Goober squeaked.

"Did you like it?"

"No, sir. It hurt."

"Why? Did he use a belt?

"It depended on what I did, sir."

"When was the last time?" Archie inquired as he walked around to stand in front of Goober, the dim light playing off his neat hair that was always flopped to one side. His face was neutral and emotionless, waiting patiently for Goober to answer him.

Goober felt put on the spot whenever he was face to face with Archie, shrinking away despite being exceptionally taller than him. He didn't know what it was about Archie that made him so intimidating and villainous, but he didn't dare revolt against him. Archie had ways of making his life miserable.

"I can't remember, sir. It was so long ago," Goober mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from breaking down. This was too personal and humiliating, but it turned Goober on beyond belief. Being completely powerless and at the mercy of Archie. He was shivering in anticipation.

"Hmm, that's a long time, Goob. Way too long," Archie mocked, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in him. "That means you're past due for a spanking. Wouldn't you say so?"

"I-I... I guess, sir," Goober stuttered.

"Then bend over, Goober," Archie ordered straight-faced.

"S-sir?" Goober asked dumbfoundedly, eyes widening in shock.

"Bend. Over," Archie repeated slowly, making his words clear and unmistakable. "Don't make me ask again."

"Yes, sir."

Goober walked past Archie and bent over the table with his butt sticking out and on display for Archie's eyes only. His lips were dry and everytime he lucked them it only made it worse. He was panting too hotly and too much, drying his lips once mire and making them chap slightly. The Goober could feel his heart pounding against the table's cold flat surface.

The Goober extended his long arms across the table to grip the other side and Archie walked over to stand in front of Goober's line of sight. Archie smirked down at him, catching those wide hazel eyes that intently watched him to see what he'd do next. Archie chuckled lowly and walked back behind Goober to bark out his next order.

"Pants down," Archie said softly but the power and venom behind it didn't go unnoticed by the Goober.

The other boy complied silently with a moment's hesitation, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants to let them slide down his legs and drop to the floor. After his lower half was now completely exposed, he bent across the table again to accept what was coming to him.

Archie didn't touch him but his eyes scanned Goober's backside greedily, thinking to himself that this moment was all his and no one would be here to see or hear how he'd break Goober down to a sniveling mess. He'd take great pleasure in this, knowing how blurred the line of consent was between them only exciting him more. One moment Goober could be compliant and the next he'd be pleading for him to stop even when he knew it was useless to fight Archie.

Because Archie always got his way.

Without further hesitation, or warning, Archie palm came flat against Goober's backside to make a resounding smack echo around the room. It made Goober jump and gasp in surprise, his cheek stinging with the impact of Archie's hand, tingling when the slight pain subsided. And that's when Archie slapped him again, amplifying the pain once more before it could be forgotten.

Goober made a broken off keening sound, gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles to keep him anchored to earth. Smack after smack reddened his cheeks and each time a grunt, and sometimes a scream, would escape his open mouth.

And Archie was relentless in his onslaught.

He wouldn't be surprised if there were welts on his butt and he'd guessed he wouldn't be sitting for a week. Goober was practically wailing by the time Archie set up a good continuous rhythm, each slap feeling a little harder than the last. And after, god knows how many, smacks, Archie stopped all of a sudden. His hands barely touched Goober's backside and he ran his fingers along the red warm skin in wonder.

The Goober was panting pathetically against the table top, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and he closed them tightly to try and bear the pain. But it was no use. He was sniveling like a baby and he could tell Archie was enjoying this thoroughly.

"Did you enjoy that, Goober?"

"No," Goober coughed, snot dripping out of his nose and sniffling it back. "No, sir, I didn't."

"And what would you enjoy?"

"To go home, sir."

"Ooo. I'm afraid that's not an option, Goob," Archie mocked in sympathy. "You see, the assignment isn't over yet." And Archie stepped forward, pressing his crotch into Goober's exposed ass so he could feel how hard he was. "It ends when I say it does."

"Please, sir. Don't..."

"Don't what? What do you think I'm about to do to you? Fuck you?"

Goober's body seized up and he began to panic at the thought of Archie fucking him. They had done things before but Goober was still a virgin and he wasn't ready for something like sex. It terrified him. Goober had mixed feelings about Archie. He couldn't deny the fact that Archie was attractive in an odd sort of way but Archie was cold.

Goober wanted his first time to be like everyone else's expectations. Slow, gentle, loving. He knew he wouldn't get that with Archie so he was sort of put in a very complicated situation. Goober hated what Archie did to him, but loved it even more. He loved feeling powerless against Archie, making Archie feel right at home when they were together and submitting to the shorter man's orders.

Something was seriously wrong with him.

"No, no, no! Please! Don't do it!" Goober sobbed and pleaded.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not fucking you," Archie soothed, running a hand down Goober's thigh to grasp the kid's leaking cock, "Not today."

"He jerked you off?" Jerry asked confused as if Goober and Archie's sexual relationship was something new to him. Or maybe it was because Archie touched him.

"He humiliated me, Jerry. He made me feel like a kid and said I disgusted him when I came too fast. Even though I told him to stop, it's not what I wanted. I just can't think clearly whenever I'm around him," Goober whined, burying his face in his clammy palms. "My first instinct is to hate him, but I can't bring myself to stop him."

"You need to stand up for yourself, Goob. You can do so much better than him," Jerry encouraged.

"But I can't, Jerry. He's all I have... Sexually."

"He's practically raping you, Goober! You need to stop seeing him."

"I have to go..."

"Goob!" Jerry called after when the taller boy started sprinting away.

"I need to clear my head!" Goober shouted across the field, not turning back or stopping for anything.

Goober ran and ran, the jumbled mess in his head vanishing and sorting itself out with each stride he took. His tie and school blazer being blown all around as the wind brushed over his agile body, pushing him further in his sprint. His cheeks were pink and flushing, his breathing controlled and legs swifter than they'd ever been.

And as his mind became more clear, it occurred to him that he wasn't as crazy as he previously had thought. Goober knew why he had stuck around with Archie for so long. It wasn't because of the humiliation or even the power Archie had over him, it was because Goober knew deep down inside that Archie was just as scared and lonely as he was. So Goober gave Archie whatever he wanted of him.

Because Goober pitied Archie.

Back at the football field Archie sat in the top bleachers with Obie, sitting in silence as they watched Jerry walk off the field after Goober had run away. Obie yawned and tapped his pencil against his notebook, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger as he cast a gaze over at Archie.

"I don't know how you do it, Arch," Obie mused.

"Simple. It's all a matter of breaking in the freshmen. It's an art, Obie. You don't completely break them. No. You just have to break them enough to have them eating out of your hands," Archie said, and it sounded as though he had rehearsed it several times before.

"So why is the Goob so special?" Obie badgered.

"You wouldn't understand, Obie."

"Try me."

"Maybe it's just fun to watch someone so pure and innocent fall apart underneath your hands. Maybe I have other plans for him. Or perhaps you should just shut up and mind your own business, Obie. Leave the thinking to me, kid... You can't go wrong," Archie said mockingly, putting Obie in his place with a stern side glance.

Obie huffed and turned away from Archie's gaze.

"You're somethin' else, Arch."

"I know," Archie agreed with a self satisfied smirk. "I know."


End file.
